Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-38579654-20190309211349/@comment-38579654-20190310171818
So, first of all im happy some people take the time to read this all, and even without knowing it started the Brainstorming. it is nice that my idea got as much Comments to it so i try to go over everyone. @89.247.32.211 , yes your right it was cheap already but now even more and if it would be possible to manipulate the Boxes it would be nothing to worry bout "' if '" the Bots would get Programmed to go for hiher Points since if this works we can get as many Points as we want for NO Cost, if this works we can get 2K 5K even 50K points if we want. so this would also make the Bot part ( i figured out at PBW ) of the Daily tournaments not Event relatet dissapear. @Rookie2018 , possible but ther will be a few that Figure it out of ther own ( not too hard if im honest ) and a few reading it here, but still, to know it gives you an Advantage over everyone not knowing it so this Fandome community is Ahead of others not using it. @Kosmos on Smutstone , thats the reason for this Post and Disscusion, cause i simply cant do it on my own ther are way too many possibilitys that could change the Bo outcome . @94.21.170.226 , yes i can relate to it, and i know how much this has to Suck, i dont pitty you but i feel for you. And yes i had my Match, and i Won sadly out of the Tournament, since my Club lost 4/7 Fights, and therfor we lost to another Club , i hate those kind of " Compettition " wher the Gym strenght decides if you continue over your own , you know what i mean ? but it was a nice time i had and it was worth the training and waiver of the Popcorn ;) @Lesley , i sometimes am one of those players who jump high just a few minutes befor the Tournament ends, i mean if im already " Commitet " cause i got a few Points, i will go for the Finish, why should i stop the chrage forward to the win, when it will cost me for example 100K Gold when im already with points Worth 300K for examlpe, not going for it would mean i " wasted " resources, so better i go for it. For example im a F2P player and i was after the Event endet at 42 Gold boxes, now include the lvl ups for the Cards i had to do to go higher in dungeons, with the fact that i started the effort to figure out Silver Boxes, i had bout 15K points spread over the last 4 Days. and 1 Spot of top 3 on every Tournament i was in was not longer able to collect since i took it and i would have gone even or 5K points if needet to win since i was Comittet already. @77.126.45.89 , ye, if we figure out the pattern and whats the Point that interfer with it, or determine it, we can adjust those Points by our own and change the outcome, but how was said already, that comes after we figure out what exactly determines the Boxes and what comes out of it. And now back to the Original Topic : i thought bout what could possible determine the outcome of the Boxes, i started by assuming ther would be a Table of Numbers, like 0 - 1000 ( as example ) and you get at certain points in that table rewards you wanna have, what influecnes those " Numbers " and how could you Possible" Skip " a Box you dont want, therfor we first of all haveto understand what determines the Number your at, and what adds points to that table. As Example : 1. Opening a Speciffic Card of the Box first could give you different Number Values for the Box. This means a Box could have 8 Different alues that it can Add to your Table 1-7 for every Cardpossible as first card and 8 as the Open all Button 2. it Could also determine what comes out of a Box depending on what Item you got last. This would mean Every Possible Chapter of every one of the 4 lvl could have an impact on the Box, for example getting a 1 Star light Elixier could give higher Chance of Gold while a 4 Star Watter Elixier could give higher chance for Energy drop and so on ( just as an example and a thought not Confirmed ) ( with higher chance it could also be it brings you in the table closer to the outcome you want ) , City would have 20 factors that could be important, Forest would have 25 , Dessert would have 28 and Rivers 27 , Means you have 100 Different Chapters that could give 100 Variables on the 8 of the Box. since you still if this is how the numbers are decited could manipulate the Chapter Number with the Number of First Card to oppen. this would give 800 Different outcomes of Numbers that could be Added. 3. this is if The card you open or the Chapter you beat influence the Box, then it also could be a factor how much Gold or Energy you have, for Example it could be Possible that if you have 10 20 energy you get closer to 1x25 energy number, if you have 30 40 Energy you get closer to 2x25 Energy if you have 50 60 Energy you are closer to 1x 50 Energy if you have 70 80 Energy your closer to 2x50 Energy, this would be 4 more Variables and since it could be the other way around 8 more, same could be for Gold with 10Ks like 10K 210K 710K and so on would end with 10K an give a higher chance of Gold drop then 70 80 90 K Endings. 4. so we would need to determine if the Energy or Gold you have influences the Outcome, then hae to determine if opening a Specific Card changes anything, and if doing a Specific Chapter changes the Number, so we would need bout 1000 different variables we would need to test every one of them 50-100 times to be sure we catch a pattern if ther is any. thats why i was saying i cant do it on my own cause i would need to open 10 K silver boxes to test every of those possibilitys, and thats just a part of what could determine it.